


Carmen

by lalejandra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Djinni & Genies, Episode Related, F/M, Sex on the Impala, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: "I told you, man," Sam said. "Girls like that don't go for your lines."Dean had frowned and swallowed two Jell-O shots. Sam knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking:She went for one of my lines once. Which one was it?Oh, what fun it would all be // and what's to stop us, baby? // but what is and what should never be





	Carmen

Dean fucks her on the back of the Impala, and Sam thinks, watching them, that it would be pretty funny if one of the guns was accidentally loaded and accidentally went off.

She's lying there, her legs spread, and Dean's working hard. Sam can practically see the sweat on his forehead. Dean's got his hands pressing into the metal, his face screwed up, his thighs like tree trunks; they never should have come back to Lawrence.

Sam is not an idiot; there are more hunters in the world than he wants to think about. And a routine possession—well, nothing is quite routine around Lawrence, but they kicked ass at the country club, and now they're right off 70, and Dean is fucking some girl on the car.

Except Sam is pretty sure that it's not just some girl. Sam is pretty sure that he knows who she is. In addition to Sam not being an idiot, Dean doesn't know how to clear the cache when he's been using the computer. Right there among redtube.com and porntube.com and all Dean's other lame porn sites where plastic girls fake orgasms were all of Dean's searches for her.

_Carmen Porter_

She was gorgeous in the light of the bar, sitting with her friends, laughing and drinking a beer. She was gorgeous when she blew Dean off.

"I told you, man," Sam said. "Girls like that don't go for your lines."

Dean had frowned and swallowed two Jell-O shots. Sam knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking: _She went for one of my lines once. Which one was it?_

The further away they get from the djinn, the less Dean remembers what that life was like; so he says. Sam's not too sure. Because there are little things, things that Dean almost says; he keeps _almost_ bringing up what their lives could have been like.

Dean's not the only one thinking about it. Sam's been thinking about it too; he spent the whole drive out to Lawrence thinking about it. Because he can see it happening—so easily. Too easily. It's not just that he _could_ be that person, the one who didn't like Dean, who had his own life. He _is_ that person. He _was_ that person.

Now he's a guy watching his brother fuck a girl on their car, dawdling over his beer. What Dean's brain didn't take into account was Sam _choosing it_. Because Sam chose it, even before their father chose it for him by trading his soul for Dean's.

Sam chose it. Sam decided he wanted to protect people, he wanted to go on the hunt—he wanted _Dean_ , and everything that implied, everything anyone would think hearing Sam voice that.

 _I want Dean_ , Sam thinks to himself, and he imagines that under the beat of the really bad White Stripes cover band, he can hear Carmen Porter's moans turn into shrieks. Sam drains his beer when Dean slumps over her. By the time Sam's paid, pissed, and walked around to the back of the bar, Carmen's got her shirt on properly and her skirt pulled down, and she's about to walk away.

Dean grabs her and crushes her in a kiss, and she says, "Call me," and he smiles like he's gonna; that's the Dean smile. Dad had that smile too. The smile that promised every single thing you could ever want from anyone anywhere. The smile that you'd sell your soul for.

Then Carmen walks away, hips and hair swinging, back into the bar. Dean watches her go, sitting on the trunk of the Impala. He's sweaty and he smells like sex when Sam leans next to him.

"Let me tell you, Sammy," he says, his voice scratchy. "The fantasy is _always_ better than the reality."

"Except for when it's not," says Sam, because Dean's legs are wobbling and his pupils are totally blown in the harsh backlights of the Impala. So Sam takes a chance and goes for the driver's side door.

"Who you kidding, bitch?" says Dean, and dives into the door under Sam's arm.

"Fuck!" says Sam. "I wanna drive."

"Maybe tomorrow." Tonight we get the hell away from Lawrence; Sam can hear that right there under Dean's words.

The whole inside of the Impala smells like sex by the time they peel out of the parking lot. Sam should roll down his window, but it's not the trashy Dean-sex-smell that he's come to associate with Dean getting drunk and fucking some prom queen in the bathroom. Maybe Carmen really could have been Dean's way out.

Sam hates her for that, and he hates Dean because he knows Dean is thinking it, and he hates—everything. There are a million hunters in the world, but he and Dean both do it because they know that there really aren't enough. Not enough people get saved. Not enough people can save themselves. Too many die already. Too many sell their souls and cast spells they don't understand and fuck around with shit that isn't just going to fuck _them_ up, but fuck up everyone around them.

Sam and Dean aren't the last stand of the world, but they're definitely standing between normal people—people like Jess, people like Carmen, people like their _mother_ —and the bad shit that lurks in the night and sometimes even comes out during the day.

Dean is thinking it too. They should be enough for each other, but they're not, but they have to be.

Sam reaches over and turns on the radio. Zeppelin; something they, at least, can agree on. And they mouth the words together, totally in sync, like brothers, like for one second, at least, the demons can leave them alone. So they sing along to Zeppelin, and don't stop until the sun starts coming up behind them.

  



End file.
